


The Continuing Mission

by adarkwintersday



Series: Hide Those Ears [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkwintersday/pseuds/adarkwintersday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can practically smell the pheromones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuing Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Not long after Turnabout Intruder.

‘They _are_ , aren’t they?’  says Lieutenant Uhura.

The doctor makes a face, and nods.

On the other side of the bridge Jim and Spock are flirting, in the way they always have  The _standing-too-close_ , the unnecessary touching, the electric eye contact.  But, for the past few days… 

 

You can practically smell the pheromones.

 

Lieutenant Uhura sighs.  ‘There’ll be a lot of broken hearts.’

‘Oh, come on.’  The doctor rolls his eyes.  ‘Most girls on this ship have long since seen through Jim.’

Uhura gives him a wide-eyed look.  ‘I don’t mean the Captain, Doctor.  I mean Mr Spock.’  

 

It shouldn’t be so surprising, the doctor later reflects.  It’s so typical - so _human_ \- to want what you can’t have.  And an alien with _no emotions_ \- what’s not to like?   

 

It seems to be working for the Captain, at any rate.

 

 

~

 

 

‘How many lovers have you had, Spock?’

‘Twenty-eight.’  He doesn’t miss a beat.

 

 _Why would he?_ Jim reflects.  He’s aware that his First Officer keeps detailed logs of pretty-much-everything in his head.  

 

‘Oh.  Were most of them Vulcans?’  

_Were any of them men?_

‘Thirteen Vulcans,  eleven Humans, two Andorians, one Romulan, and a Sarpeidonian.  And yes.  Three of them.’

‘Please can you not _mind-meld_ with me when I’m not paying attention?’

‘I apologise.’  The hand that has been resting lovingly against his face is withdrawn.  ‘It was unintended.’

‘It’s alright.’  Jim takes the hand, and puts it back where it was. 

 

Spock doesn’t mind-meld with him again - but, unfortunately, he can often read Jim’s mind just by looking at his face.

‘You are uncomfortable.’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘ _Twenty-eight_ , Spock.  That’s a lot of competition.’

‘Utterly illogical.  And I imagine, Jim, that if I were to ask you the same question - ’

 

Jim groans.  The truth is that he has no idea.  He has never been one for one-night-stands, and is certainly not a _player_ …but it’s the twenty-third century, and he is thirty-five.  He has travelled a lot, exudes a certain sexual magnetism, and has a very susceptible heart - 

 

‘Jim, the statement was hypothetical.  You do not have to answer.  It is, after all, irrelevant.’

‘It is?’

‘Yes, Captain.  Or at least - to an extent.  A certain amount of experience is undoubtedly an asset.  On Vulcan, adolescents are encouraged to be promiscuous.’

‘They are?’

‘Yes, Captain - ’

‘ _Jim_.’

‘Jim.  Vulcans are instinctively monogamous, and it is considered important that, before they mate for life, they have mastered a certain degree of technique.’

‘You’re telling me that _all Vulcans_ are this good in bed?’

‘Negative, Captain.  As with all skills, natural aptitude, good teachers, and considerable practise are called for.’

 

Jim gives up.

 

‘Spock?’

‘Yes?’

‘I’d like another lesson.  And stop calling me _Captain_.’

 

 

~

 

 

‘Mr Sulu, set course for Makus nine.’

‘Er.  Don’t you mean seven, Captain?’

‘Do I?’

‘That was the Starfleet command.’

‘Makus seven, Mr Sulu,’ says the Captain cheerfully, ‘will be just fine.’

 

Sulu sighs.  It was bad enough, a few weeks ago, dealing with a Captain who didn’t eat, and didn’t sleep, and compensated by running the _Enterprise_ with detailed and obsessive brilliance.  It was painful to watch - but possibly less unnerving than this.  

 

Right now, Captain Kirk wouldn’t notice if the ship was flying backwards. 

 

 

~

 

 

‘Spock.  _Jesus_.’

‘Jim, are you alright?’

‘ _No_.  I’m never going to be alright again.  Not for the rest of my life.’

 

For a moment he is worried.  And then he realises that the Captain is grinning like a lunatic.

 

‘Can all Vulcans do _that_?’

 

 

~

 

 

‘Jim, I anticipate that the _Enterprise_ will be close enough to beam us up in less than three minutes.’

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘That is not what I wish to communicate - ’

‘Then stop _communicating_ , Spock, and - ’

 

Scotty clears his throat loudly.  And the two figures locked together in the transporter jolt back from one another.  There’s a long pause.  And then the Captain smiles, sweetly.  ‘Mr Scott.’

 

Mr Scott’s voice is as expressionless as his face.

 

‘Welcome aboard, Captain.’ 

 

 

~

 

 

‘Vulcans are _instinctively monogamous_?’

‘Yes.’

Typical of the Captain, to register such a detail after three days.

‘Good.’

Lying in Spock’s arms, he is drifting off.  Humans, Spock has often observed, need to sleep a lot.

 

Spock watches his face, and is satisfied.  His features do not have the blurred look they get when he is under-slept, or over-stretched.

 

Spock has never been this happy in his life.  But _happy_ is a very small word, and can hardly contain all this…. 

 

And at the same time, he is struggling with several perplexing issues.

 

The needs of _the one_ , to take an important instance.

 

It’s easy, when _the one_ is oneself.  The needs of _the many_ are manifestly more important.  But when _the one_ is someone else, and your whole soul tells you that his needs are paramount… 

 

The Captain, he is aware, is currently somewhat distracted.  He noted the doctor rolling his eyes today on three separate occasions.  And Lieutenant Uhura and Mr Scott sharing an exasperated Look.  And it is all, undoubtedly, Spock’s fault.  

 

It is not right that he should distract the Captain, and compromise the needs of the ship.  

 

Rather to his relief, however - he can see no practical way out of it.    

 


End file.
